


Truth

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Mindfuck, Non Consensual, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes his brother face the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

_Where’s Sam_? Sam’s face twists in rage and a red haze descends over his vision. Does Dean really think that he would let anyone else touch his brother this way? _I’m Sam_.

That Dean thinks he’s lying is written all over his face and Sam’s anger flares like a living thing. He tunnels into his brother’s mind; twisting and ripping into his wall of denial until Dean is forced to face the truth. Sam stares in satisfaction as horror and confusion war with panic in Dean’s eyes. 

_It’s me, Dean_. Sam holds his brother’s gaze. _And I’m just getting started_.


End file.
